


[fanvid] A long time ago in a galaxy

by lotesse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Original Trilogy RPF
Genre: Backstage, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Filming, Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: making movies, making magic





	[fanvid] A long time ago in a galaxy

title: A long time ago in a galaxy  
fandom: Star Wars Original Trilogy  
music: Ingrid Michaelson  
length: 2:31  
summary: making movies, making magic: a loveletter to all the wonderful dedicated creative artists who came together to make the original Star Wars trilogy a thing of beauty and joy forever  
password: elbereth

[galaxysmall](http://vimeo.com/65473890) from [lotesse](http://vimeo.com/user16227534) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
